nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please do not hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Super Warmnkey People like Super Warmonkey ave left because of tthe admins here, maybe partly becuase of YOU:A statement by him 3 months ago:Yes, I was on nation.wikia, but I don't like the organization there Nieuwe start (magnus):as answer:As for wikination: I agree with you, yes. The enviroment is to conservative and there are many rules and much less options. That is among the reasons I left the site. Pierlot McCrooke 20:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :The majority of the community has said 'no' to the "Horton trend" to write unfinished articles. It's not my personal call - I am what the community is asking the admins to do. 20:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently Pierlot wants a country where the articles are written as such: ::*Name of Page: Marcus Villanova* ::"He is a person. He was born and can walk. He lives." ::Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We could add some things . "He is presumably human. He was born somewhere." Haha. 20:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::@dimi:Politics on this site is too boring to be succesful. It should be fun to be a politician. on a website were you may have your own character. Creativity should also have a key role That is a key to sucess. Especially governors has only dull tasks to do. The current wiki setup is too dependent on the current group of admins. Youre not making it aantrekkelijk for someone to make big additions like constutional amendments. @marcus: not that Pierlot McCrooke 20:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot, we have tons of those wikis! You have yours, Llamada is one of 'em, etc. etc. That's not who we are in Lovia, though . And as it turns out, we're pretty successful too. We're serious about politics, but we can have fun too, I believe :) 20:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::OKay so lets be a little more specfic "He has two eyes and hair on his head. He has teeth and all four apendages" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, but the people only do the interesting tasks like making hitlists and music groups, and such. That was different in may or so. We constantly need electionx to keep politics alive, and that is our fault. And that will never happen. So we have to make politics interesting to keep it alive so we dont need elections too keep it alive. ::::::In the current system politics decay when there arent elections. @ marcus stop that nonsense. Pierlot McCrooke 20:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Long live the closed-door Mäöreser politics! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Long live politics with fun (that lovia doesnt have) Pierlot McCrooke 20:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Pierlot: Stop anoyying everyone :::::::@Oos: Catching up on my Maoreser politck "DIMI IS A GREEN PARTY PERSON?" lolz. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahah, yeah, he's our green guy :P and part of our farmers-christian-environmentalist-conservative government :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Aren't those all the parties? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, it doesn't include the labour party, the commies, the liberals and the orthodox christians :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Marcus, IMO the King's ought to be ABOVE party politics. A force to be reckoned with, yet entirely neutral. Pierius Magnus 21:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::@OWTB:oh, sorry didn't see it...might have to join the christians in Maorser, Might be technically have jewish, but I never celebrate a jewish holiday so just in case...Happy(If your from England)/Merry Christmas....*Wait where was I?* Oh yeah, i'll try to be active at Maores! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahaha :P OK, you can also write English pages in Mäöres (about yourself or something similar), everything will be translated :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Thnx.=] oh and in category: Pólliedisj partieër, on maores, only three parties were listed, That's why i was knida confused.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yeah, the rest still has to be created :P We only have a page about the conservatives, the environmentalist and those who support putting Mäöres back to the 18th century without technology and with an emperor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Speeches What do you think of the speech i've written today Pierlot McCrooke 21:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's interesting to see that you're back. I do find them rather hollow and meaningless, since your political record is not really one of great accomplishment. I do however appreciate the way you give some life to the campaign. 21:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::However, I am trying to accomplish many things. One of the issues is the building of 4 hospitals in Clymene, by Villanova. I think that is megalomanous since the area has a rather small population of less than 2000. One would be more fit, i think. We can start a congressional debate on it :). What do you think about the issue? Pierlot McCrooke 21:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with you. Perhaps it would be successful to accomplish this thing by merging the hospitals (if they're private, that is) or talking to the Governor. 21:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::They are owned by the State of Clymene, so'll talk to the governor Pierlot McCrooke 21:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :First, I'll discuss it, Second Pierlot If you knew what a commie was you wouldn't want to destroy hospitals but encourage it. The fact that your running with the commies is LOL, Your a cable-er and are meerly running on the CPl.nm line to get elected. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like that hospitals are being build finally, but 4 is too much for such an small area Pierlot McCrooke 09:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It is a bit strange that you are against Yuri and yet are with him in one party I must say :P Anyway, back to the topic. Marcus, four indeed might be a little bit too much. Perhaps downscale them a little bit? For example Oos's Home and Hospital, remove the hospital part and make a rest home of it with facilities :) Make a first aid post of Adoha Hospitals. Landwirtschaft Medical School and Hospital: only keep the dentist and vetenarian part. Villanova Hospital: now about 10% of the Clymene inhabitants work in this hospital, not quite realistic :) I've been looking over it a bit, but now I see that this indeed is a little bit too much. With a few small adaptions everything can be fixed however :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am not against Yuri :). Anti-cabalism is silly. I wont start a new anti-cabalist party. OWTB: good idea, that will keep healthcare near the people, without being megalomanous. Not all buildings need to be a hospital, some could be simply a dentists building wiht maybe other small facilities Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Label I wish not to be labeled a racist just because I made one joke about feminism. The fact you even gave me a warning for it is... clearly an over reaction. I doubt this is the first time I made a joke that may be considered by some as tasteless or offensive, but this is the first time I ever heard a complaint about it. Pierius Magnus 21:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bankruptcy of the railways Could you perhaps take a look at things like this? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll tackle this soon :). 12:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Pierius Can you give him a cooldown block for saying the horseback account is me without any sourced statements? Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is probably Drabo so magnus block isnt needed anymore. The reason why is suspect drabo is because he earlier did create such accounts (called CaptainSemen and Jack sparrow and whatever) Pierlot McCrooke 14:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Blocking someone for giving a opinion without sourced statements is a bit cruel dont you think? Apoo banaan 14:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::It was bad to do that, Yes, But I have said to Dimi he doesnt have to block him anymore, the whole thing is now solved :) Pierlot McCrooke 14:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, okay. Just all keep calm. 15:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Chat channel Yuri has said to me he really likes it if lovia has a chat channel (iRC) Pierlot McCrooke 16:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am opposed to it, though. But nobody stops you from operating an non-official IRC channel. 16:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::True , tho it does make things easier..or harder...the last few times i was tolds that i tries to rig an election . Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::In my opinion, it has not yet proved beneficial to the wiki. It could be fun - I agree. It could be interesting and efficient - I agree. But it doesn't benefit the wiki. 17:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If you ask me, it might make the wikia less active. A lot of the dialogue which is now happening on-wikia would then take place in the chat, causing the site to be less active in terms of edits. Pierius Magnus 17:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I believe you're right. 17:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::You never know for sure. Mäöres is a lot more active since we took the politics out of the wiki. Even the wiki activity has increased since then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::We don't have an activity problem here, do we? We would only divert the massive activity of our users to the chat channel 17:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Believe me, you won't :P It didn't happen in Libertas and nor did it happen when we founded the UWN (a word which sometimes gives me a very unpleasant feeling, but you'll know what I mean :P) channel. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, on the short lived Harvian Wiki there could have been at least 200 more edits and could have still been active but it is now dead!We could use it in special occasions: ::::*Debates - Quick responses, could set out a date and time with a moderator, could allow us to disscuss issues more often ::::Other than that...I can't think of anything. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Map I think you created the original map of Lovia right? If so could you create a map of a country sorta small? I was trying to create a new wikia but i don't know where to find a good map generator. Hope this isn't so much trouble. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I did . But it took me some time - and I'm out of that sweet stuff at the moment . I know there are some other skilled map-makers in Lovia and around. Perhaps you could ask with some of the Llamada people. They have some nice maps too. 08:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) thnxx i'll ask around ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Military Pleasure to meet you, your majesty- I've fallen in love with your Wikia. Well I've been looking for a military position for my character I'm about to write over- but coulden't find any military branch. Could you direct me too the nearest recruitment center?-Zackatron 09:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to Lovia, sir! I'm afraid we do not have a military, you could join the police force, though. I'm the head of it. Pierius Magnus 09:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Lovia does not have a military. As a matter of fact, I was the one who proposed a humanitarian/defensive military in 2008, but the bill never made it. We also don't have military-like police forces. The only police, the Federal Police, is in no way military-oriented. You could join them, but I would suggest you talk to User:M. Van Gent to get that done. 10:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Just missed... When will the candidacy filing for the elections stop? Mister Thomassen would like to file his candidacy just to late. 11:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Haha . He should try Oudejaarsavond. Me and the bizarre Lovian Prime Minister will close the candidacies by tomorrow afternoon, and we'll open the polls January 1st somewhere. 11:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. That way he can be a (unofficial) candidate without having to run. 11:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::You both received top secret mails boys, pictures of cindy JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is that all you could get? You disappoint me, Jon. 11:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll send you guys something more spicy then. 11:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can read the headlines for next week: 'HRH spreads pornographic images. PM accomplice.' 12:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Check your e-mails, Medve. I just sent you the recipe to a spicy Indian chicken dish ;) 12:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If you guys keep spamming me with hot and spicy pictures I'll go for a court order. (PS: Bobby Farrell is dead...) 12:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Boney M? 12:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, I feel kinda sorry for the fellow. Somehow he always looked as if he was unhappy, troubled ... In spite of the fact he was always acting silly of course. 12:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hardly know him though. Oh, he's the "Ma Baker" guy . I do like that song :D 12:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. They always made 'borderline songs'. 12:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Logo I've made the FF logo. Hope its good for you Pierlot McCrooke 13:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nice hope it gets used! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll integrate it some way . Thanks Pierlot. You better not make more logos for those other parties; I made all of them already on my computer ^^. 18:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Good! It's hard running a wikia isn't it? I should know i mean running a wikia of 30 people (to my wikia of 2 people) is just hard work! Of cousre my wikia has 20 aticles... Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haha . It's pretty okay though. I like it (that's why I've wasted away months and years on this wiki :p). But it's tough work to keep up with all the articles, while most editors just want to write new stuff. 18:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :What i did was write the history and protect the pages for an entire year...kind undemocratic i know but it will probaly stop aruging. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::What is your wiki? I mean, what's it's name? I'd be willing to help out a little, y'know? Edward Hannis 19:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll be realsing that info in Late january...only for one reason...while you were unctive there was this wikia craeted by sjors and peirlot Called Harvian Wikia It was okay but since they left the history of the country up to debate and didn't have set rules it epically failed in about a month. I'll tell you the name in late January then you can help as much...I'll make any new active users Moderators or give them rollback rights. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dimi It's User:Semyon Edikovich here. Due to reasons I don't really want to explain, I can't log in any more, and am planning to use this as my account. Do you have any problems with that, or do you need to do some sort of identity check? :P Semyon 09:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :This is really strange, but a new account shouldn't be a problem as long as (1) another Semyon doesn't show up and (2) your account can't be linked to an IP tied to another user. 09:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately my IP constantly changes, but they should both belong to the same part of the world (South-West England) Semyon 09:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Just don't make any controversial edits until we have an other admin's second opinion here and anything should turn out alright. 09:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I find no reason to suspect deceit from your part, Semyon. I believe it best to confer his citizen rights unto him, and then block his former account. What about that? -- 09:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree. 10:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sure, I'm willing to believe you. We'll block the previous account, just as Arthur suggested. 14:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletions What's up? Are you in the deletion mood today? Aesopos 13:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :There's some maintenance that has to be done once in a while, so, yeah 13:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I wish I could be of any help to you. Aesopos 13:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Just being around is already a great help to this wiki . It's very important to have some interesting people around, you know :) 14:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Citizen Nathaniel Scribner Male I'll be getting a home in the future. :You can only become a citizen if and when you have a proper residence and full address. 07:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sigma Haha, Yuri was too lazy to come down there And the sun was soooo warm :-) Has he already told you (that much...) about the Wallon tennis girls? He has almost forgotten the whole '''Sigma thing' for these tennis ladies... 16:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC)''. :We're still curious Cristian Latin 19:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sigma? Semyon 20:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::what's this about? Getting curious :p 21:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, Sigma is a girl with whom Dimi was (is?) having a secret affair :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha . Yuri could explain this way better 06:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Haha, the sigma thingy, it really cheers me up JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just combine the two following statements in a logical fashion: (1) Everyone is an artist from time to time, (2) every artist requires a muse for creativity. If you did that right you should now have a clear idea of what the conversation was about. In spite of them meeting all requirements, I never went for the Walloon tennis girls as source of inspiration. To bad even goddesses have their flaws. 14:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Scale I don't think there is an official scale for the maps of Lovia, right? Cristian Latin 17:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't :) 17:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, could we invent one? :P I'd like to estimate the length of the highways, to expand the articles a bit. Cristian Latin 17:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not very much in favor of that . But we could. There's a lot to figure out before we make a scale. We should think about our neighborhoods too, then. A city with a couple of hundred lots couldn't contain thousands of inhabitants, could it? :p 17:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep I know. And there are quite some relatively large mountains on small islands. We have to take a good look at all, but I think that it's doable. But we could also just estimate the lengths of the highways, without introducing an official scale. This would be some kind of "richtlijn" then, if you understand what I wanna say :P Cristian Latin 17:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I do. Let's say I agree to this. We'll try to create a big board with all 'dimensions', everything relevant. Wait a minute and you'll see what I mean. User:DimiTalen/Size matters 18:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Size Matters? I hope this about island size...*clicking link* ohhh okay good it's just about island size. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not particularly funny, but still, I sometimes try to be 18:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You have your moments, I suppose. Pierius Magnus 19:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) So do all of us. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC)